


Under Control

by Amaranthine_Siren



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Breath Control, Breathplay, Established Relationship, First Time Dom/Sub, M/M, Massage, RPF, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthine_Siren/pseuds/Amaranthine_Siren
Summary: Griffin is a ball of stress and can't stop working and relax. Nick decides to assist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 100% fictional nonsense.
> 
> This story takes place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE and the characters are not in any way meant to be predictive of or descriptive of the actual human beings they share names with.

Griffin stared intently at the laptop screen, frowning as he shuffled audio clips around. He was trying to concentrate, legs curled underneath him on his end of the hotel room sofa.

In his periphery, he could see Nick at the other end of the couch, also on his laptop, earbuds in, focused on whatever he was watching. It wouldn't be a problem, except that Nick's thumbs were incessantly tap-tap-tapping away a constant rhythm against the flat bottom edge of the keyboard, which Griffin could hear even through his headphones.

He tried again to get back into his editing zone, but whatever the hell Nick was listening to, it must have just hit its apex, because his drumming reached fever pitch. Annoyed, Griffin yanked his headphones down around his neck and snapped, “NICK!”

Nick's head shot up with a start, and he tentatively reached a hand up to remove one earbud from his ear. “Yeah?”

“What the FUCK, dude? I'm trying to work here, and you're having a full on Neil Peart moment over there.” Nick's blank expression only frustrated him more. “Of course not. Why should I expect you to Know A Thing. You're driving me _fucking nuts_ with the drumming! I'm trying to edit this and I can’t get it right and can you just NOT??”

Nick blinked a few times, eyes wide, an expression of genuine shock at the tone of Griffin's voice, and set his computer on the floor next to him. “I'm - damn, dude, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was doing it. I'm not trying to bother you.”

Griffin let out a sigh and pulled his headphones off, setting them and the laptop down on the coffee table in front of them. He reached up and lifted his glasses, scrubbing a hand across his tired eyes.

“Hey,” Nick's voice came softly, and his hand gently rested on Griffin's arm. “Are you okay…?”

“I'm just - there's so much stuff going on right now. _So_ _much_. Every second I'm not working, I can feel myself falling further behind.”

“What are you working on?”

“TAZ for next month.” He let out a soft groan. “My head hurts and it kinda - kinda feels like it's caving in right now? But I have all this stuff riding on me, so it's not like I can take a break -”

“You’re a _month_ ahead?! Fuck, man. You can take some time off. You NEED to. Please? I don't need you having a stress aneurysm on my couch.”

“Heh,” Griffin gave a fake chuckle that he was positive didn't convince Nick in the slightest. “Sure. I'll just relax. I'll tell the hundreds of @replies asking about my podcasts that I needed to lower my blood pressure.”

Nick's hand slid up to Griffin's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “Hey. C’mere.” He tugged a bit, and Griffin looked up at him, confused. “Come _here_ , I'll rub your shoulders or something. You've been hunched over that computer forever and your posture is legitimately painful to look at.”

Griffin scooted a few inches closer to the center of the couch, then felt Nick's hands on his shoulders, twisting him around and angling him to get into the position he wanted. After a moment, he found himself with his back to Nick, facing toward the window, looking out onto the night skyline. He could feel the warmth of Nick's body behind him, Nick's folded legs pressed against his lower back.

Nick rested a hand on Griffin's shoulder, and placed the other on the small of his back. He gently pulled back on the shoulder and pressed on Griffin's spine at the same time, stretching and straightening his back. Griffin let out a deep breath and a low groan at feeling his burning muscles stretch and relax back to their proper place. After a few moments, Nick's other hand slid up onto Griffin's shoulders.

“I'm sorry I snapped at you, bud. It's not your fault, I'm just on a short fuse today and -- ahhhh!” Griffin cut himself off with a surprised cry as Nick's thumbs kneaded into the back of his neck, pressing firmly into the sore tendons at the base of his skull. Rather than rubbing, Nick just held his thumbs in place, digging into the knots in Griffin's muscles.

A sharp ache pounded into Griffin's skull, making his pulse pound even more painfully in his temples, and he opened his mouth to tell Nick to _ease up, stop, Jesus that hurts_ \-- but after a couple of moments, he could feel the built up tension begin to release, the ache settling into a warm throb. His shoulders fell a few centimeters as he relaxed, and Nick took the cue to start slowly rubbing tiny circles where he'd been pressing down. As he massaged, he caressed down the sides of Griffin's neck in gentle, flowing motions, carrying the tension out and away.

“ _oh god_ …” Griffin breathed, leaning back into Nick's hands. “That feels amazing.”

“Not just a pretty face,” Nick murmured, his breath warm on the shell of Griffin's ear. He felt a soft kiss pressed just under his ear, Nick's longer-than-usual beard tickling the sensitive skin, making him shiver.

Nick's hands moved to his shoulder blades, again finding the knots in the muscles and pressing firmly with his thumbs, then rubbing and stroking the soreness away. Griffin fell into a rhythm of sucking in a sharp inhale at the pain, and then humming out a low murmur of satisfaction as Nick worked his magic.

He managed to make it maybe five minutes, before the urge to lean forward and grab his laptop again began to manifest. He tried to stealthily inch away from Nick, reaching blindly with his right hand for the computer.

He felt Nick's hands grasp onto his biceps, holding him in place. “No. It can wait. You need a break, a real actual break.”

“Niiiiiiick,” he whined. “I have to get this done.”

"Wouldn't you rather work on something else...?" Nick purred, sliding his hands down Griffin's arms to clasp his hands, and then wrapping their arms around Griffin's chest, hugging him close, pressing another kiss to his neck.

Griffin sighed, "You know I would. But I need-"

"Mmm, what do you need, honey?" Nick moaned softly, nipping at Griffin's earlobe.

" _Fuck,_ Nick _._ "

"I agree," Nick chuckled.

It felt so good to be held so close, warm and comfortable in Nick's arms, that Griffin nearly caved, but the nervousness of leaving his work undone nagged at him. "I... Ten minutes. Give me ten minutes? I'll finish this bit and then, time for good stuff. Please?"

Nick gave an over dramatic sigh and released him. " _Fiiiiine._ " He reached over and grabbed Griffin's phone. "OK, Google, set timer for ten minutes." It chirped in response.

Griffin gave Nick a peck on the cheek and beamed. "Thank you, my bean,” he said sweetly. “Ten minutes. Promise." He scooted back to his end of the sofa, grabbing his headphones and laptop, and throwing himself eagerly back into his work.

Editing with a renewed fervor, with the promise of good things as a reward, Griffin found himself falling into a rhythm again, editing fast & clean, flying through his work at a pace that surprised him. Nothing like some motivation to get him back on track.

He was surprised when the alarm on his phone chirped, and he let out a groan before he could stop himself. “There is _no way_ it’s been ten minutes already. I'm in the GROOVE here.”

His eyes flicked over to Nick, whose half-lidded gaze nearly stopped his heart. Unlike him, Nick hadn't gone back to his computer for the last ten minutes. He'd been watching Griffin work the entire time, and Griffin had been oblivious to what he'd been missing.

Somehow without drawing Griffin's attention, Nick had managed to remove his thin tee and throw it aside, his pale skin and shock of black chest hair exposed. He was leaned back at an angle against the arm of the sofa, one hand resting lightly on his crotch, while the other lazily flicked over his peaked nipples. His skin was beginning to flush pink and he had his lower lip caught between his teeth as he winked at Griffin.

“ _Sweet jesus, Nick_ ,” Griffin exhaled, feeling a flush of heat redden his cheeks. His partner looked heavenly, and he wanted desperately to throw down his work and climb on top of him, pin him down and suck at his soft throat until bruises blossomed like flowers on his tender skin…

But his gaze shifted back to the computer screen, for just a moment. He was _so close_ to being finished, just a little while longer and he'd--

He heard a frustrated growl and felt movement beside him, and turned back to find Nick kneeling on the sofa next to him, inches away, his eyes narrowed. He gripped the back of the couch in one hand, and leaned in close.

“ **GRIFFIN**.” Nick rumbled right against Griffin's ear, his voice firm and low. “You have. To take. A break. I will _hold you down_ if I have to.”

And holy fuck, Griffin let out a shuddering breath at that. Nick wasn't usually so forceful, so firm, with him and it was having a powerful effect on him. The heat of having him so close, bare skin pressed against Griffin's arm, coupled with the tone of voice he was using, had Griffin shook.

In their working relationship, they had a magical chemistry, bouncing ideas off each other, a beautiful ebb and flow between them, their rhythm so in sync. But until now, when they were intimate, Griffin’s innate need for control asserted itself, and he usually took the lead, and Nick went along for the ride, did not seem to mind at all being soft and pliable under Griffin's hands - not quite submissive, he was too passionate for that, but definitely allowing the older man to steer things.

The thought of letting Nick call the shots, and Griffin acquiescing to his demands, was overwhelming to think about. He'd never given up that kind of control to anyone, had never truly considered it before this moment, and now it was all he could think about. He felt an ache within him, and realized that he did want it, desperately, needed it in a way that would have been difficult for him to express to anyone else, but not to someone he cared for and trusted as much as Nick.

It seemed Nick could sense it, because he chuckled quietly against Griffin's neck, the heat of his breath giving Griffin a tiny shiver. “Would you like that? Do you need someone else to take control?” Nick purred against his skin.

Griffin wasn't sure how he was going to manage words at this point. His pulse was hammering in his chest, causing his temples to throb. Before he could answer, he felt Nick's teeth nip at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and he let out a whimper in response.

Nick grasped his shoulders, turning Griffin to face him. “Kinda gonna need you to verbally confirm this for me. Look at me, talk to me. Do you want me to take control for a while?”

Griffin's face was burning with equal parts arousal and shame, but he lifted his gaze to meet Nick's eyes, and managed a quiet “Please?” He cast his eyes downward again, a flush of heat coursing through him.

He felt soft fingers under his chin, and a warm hand caressing his cheek. Griffin leaned into the touch, letting out a sigh.

“Oh, honey, I'm going to make this so good for you. You trust me?”

“You know I do. I trust you, Nick,” he whispered into Nick's palm, pressing a quick kiss to the warm skin.

Nick wrapped his arms around Griffin, hugging him close for a moment, and then pressed his lips to Griffin's ear, and murmured “What a _good good_ _boy_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, or the beginning of them anyway. That's all she wrote. (Literally. This is all I wrote.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a roadblock while writing this & never got back to it. It's never going to be finished now, but you might as well have what I have already written.

Griffin struggled to choke back a sob, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

“What do you need? Tell me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me,” Nick said soothingly, his hands tenderly caressing Griffin's reddened skin.

“More, pl-please, Nick,” he cried, trembling under Nick's hands.

 

_Earlier..._

“What a _good good boy_.” Nick's voice was low and filled with heat. Releasing Griffin from his embrace, Nick moved over to stand beside the king sized bed.

Griffin loved watching him, his only remaining clothes a pair of black skinny jeans that were torn at the knees, sat low on his hips and hugged his cute ass perfectly. As he turned to face him, Griffin could see clearly the outline of his hardened cock pressing against the fabric. It made his mouth water. 

“Griffin,” Nick called, pointing to the spot in front of him, beckoning him over. Griffin stood but before he could take a step, Nick made an “Eh!” sound and pointed again to the ground. Griffin puzzled for a moment, then got down on his hands and knees, and looked up expectantly at Nick, who nodded and beckoned him over again with a crooked finger.

Griffin crawled over slowly, his heart thumping away wildly in his chest, and stopped in front of Nick. He kept his eyes down, studying Nick's bare feet, waiting for further instructions.

After a moment, he felt Nick's fingers gently card through his hair, a soft appreciative hum coming from above him. Nick's grip tightened and he angled Griffin's head back, pulling him to sit up to face him.

The dim light in the room cast a partial shadow across Nick's face, painting him in amber. His hair curved across his cheek, nearly covering one eye, and the light streaming through it from behind picked up the dark brown highlights in it, almost glowing from within, the shade matching his bearded cheeks and throat. His eyes looked almost black, lashes long and lovely, his pupils already widened at the sight beneath him. His pink lips were parted, his breath leaving him in a huff as Griffin blinked up at him.

“Griffin,” Nick exhaled, sliding his fingers from Griffin's hair to caress his cheek gently, thumb sliding across his lips. Griffin hesitated, unsure if he should wait to be instructed. He was so used to being the initiator - this was new territory for him. Although his instinct was to open his mouth, take Nick's thumb between his lips, lick and nibble and suck - he instead sat back on his knees, waiting, only slightly leaning his cheek into Nick's touch.

Nick hummed appreciatively. “Very good. Talk to me, Griff. How do you feel? What's going on in there right now?” He gently caressed Griffin's temple with his index finger.

Griffin took a deep breath. “Honestly?”

“Uh, yeah, of course!”

“Well… kinda nervous, and kinda also very into this, and kinda terrified?” Griffin babbled, looking down at his hands resting on his knees.

Nick laughed, a sharp peal of joy cutting through the heavy atmosphere in the room. Griffin looked up at him, startled and confused. Had he done something wrong? Had he managed to fuck this up before it even began?

Seeing Griffin's expression, Nick smiled down at him and patted his head softly. “Oh god, Griff, I'm not laughing at you. I've never done this before either? I was trying to be all rough and sexy and shit, and that's not me??” He couldn't contain the giggles, and Griffin couldn't help but smile back up at him.

“Yeah, it was getting all 50 Shades of Boy up in here for a minute, huh?” Griffin replied, chuckling.

Nick wiped away a tear from his eye, and said, “Okay but for real though, we are doing this, yeah? I just can't be all dark and scowling and brooding about it, or I will probably crack up and ruin the mood.”

“Deal,” Griffin agreed. “Now…” 

He lowered his voice an octave and said in a throaty voice, “ _punish me, daddy._ ”

In an instant, Nick's nervous giggles died and his jaw dropped. “ _Jesus fuck_ , did you really just do that?”

Griffin winked up at him. “Not just a pretty face.”

“You fucker. It's on now.” Nick again took hold of Griffin's hair, clasping it tightly between his fingers and tugging him, making Griffin shuffle forward on his knees until his face was against Nick's crotch. 

“You have _such_ a dirty mouth. Think we need to do something about that. Don't you?” Nick said, pressing Griffin's lips against his denim-caged cock, letting his words trail off into a moan.

_Holy fuck._ Griffin's heart began to race, and he longed to just tear off Nick's jeans and get to what was underneath, but he committed to the bit and just blinked innocently up at Nick, his tongue poking out to wet his own lips, and then to slowly trace the line of Nick's cock through the denim.

“ _Goddamn, Griffin_ ,” Nick gasped, his grip in Griffin's hair tightening to the point of pain. Griffin let out a whimper as he was pulled away, and sighed as Nick's grip loosened.

“Oh, you like that, hmm?” Nick's fingers tugged at Griffin's hair again and Griffin let out a little moan in response. “Does my boy have a bit of a pain kink, maybe?”

“Hmmm, maybe? Not sure. Haven't really… _god_ , that's nice,” Griffin groaned softly.

“Do you want to find out? We can try some things… I want to do this for you, Griffin. I want to give you what you want. What you need. And if anything is too much, you give me a red light and I'll stop, okay?”

Griffin smiled up at him. “Gotcha, babe.”

“Okay, let's play. Pop that shirt off real quick. I wanna see you.”

Griffin blushed and pulled off his shirt, setting it aside. He was a bit self conscious without a shirt on, he had never been a flat stomach, washboard abs kind of guy. But Nick loved the way he looked, just as he was, and regularly told him so, always caressing and kissing his soft curves, making him feel loved and wanted. 

“Mmm, Griffin, you're gorgeous like this. Hands behind your back.” Nick's voice was warm but firm & Griffin felt a shiver tickle down his spine. He obeyed, clasping his hands at his lower back, sitting up straight. 

“There’s so much I want to do to you. Where do I even start?” Nick mused, trailing his hand from Griffin’s hair down, his fingertips tracing down the side of his neck, then sliding around to cup his hand around Griffin’s throat gently. Not applying any pressure, just holding him there, waiting to see the reaction. 

Griffin felt his heart racing, and he was sure Nick could feel his pulse beating wildly against his fingers. He blinked up at Nick, who narrowed his eyes the slightest bit and gave the tiniest squeeze, just enough for Griffin to feel it, just enough for him to force out a moan. Nick nodded, as if cataloging the reaction for later use. He released his grip and slid his hand down further, pinching one of Griffin’s nipples, smiling when Griffin let out a gasp.

Nick looked down at him, and after a moment he said, “Okay, so… What do you want first?”

Griffin’s eyes flicked down to Nick’s crotch, then back up to his face.

Nick smiled down at him. “Go on then.”

Griffin reached up, swiftly unfastening the button of Nick’s jeans, and felt Nick’s hands cover his own. “Slowly,” Nick murmured, releasing Griffin’s hands after a moment.

Griffin unzipped the jeans carefully and gently tugged at Nick’s belt loops, enough to shimmy them down his hips a bit. He gave a little sigh at the fact that Nick had no underwear on beneath, marveling at how Nick could stand the friction of the worn denim against him all day. As he pulled on the jeans, Nick’s cock sprung free, hard and heavy, pre-cum already glistening on its tip.

Griffin reached out to touch him, but Nick stopped him with a hand atop his head. “Hands behind your back again, honey. Clasp them good and tight. I’ve got it from here.”

Griffin did as he was told, interlocking his fingers behind his back, and gulped as he felt Nick’s fingers grasp his hair again. Giving a tug, Nick brought him forward until the tip of his erection was pressing against Griffin’s lips.

“Give us a kiss?” Nick murmured, flexing his fingers against Griffin’s scalp.

Griffin closed his eyes, puckering his lips and smooching Nick’s cockhead with an audible smack. 

Nick stifled a giggle. “That tickles. Also, you can do better than that. Gimme some tongue.”

Griffin peeked open one eye, looking up at Nick trying not to laugh, and gave him what he asked for. Opening his mouth, he gently took the head of Nick’s cock between his lips, kissing it passionately, stroking his tongue across the tip, teasing, tasting, swirling his tongue around, over and under, feeling Nick’s grip tightening on his head.

“Fuck. Fuck, Griffin, that’s it – that’s – fuck,” Nick moaned, and without warning, he thrust forward into Griffin’s mouth as far as he could, and held Griffin there.

Griffin hadn’t taken a breath, he wasn’t ready, but the sensation of his mouth full of Nick’s cock, pressing against the back of his throat, nearly gagging him, was overwhelming. He tried taking in a breath through his nose as best he could, and kept up his tongue movements along the underside of Nick’s dick. He could feel his heart pounding, his lungs starting to burn, and he blinked up at Nick, tears filling his eyes.

Nick loosened his hold and pulled back. Griffin dragged an aching breath into his lungs, coughing a bit.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. Too much? Red light?” Nick said, his brow crinkled in worry.

Griffin swallowed once, then again, and said roughly, “A little warning next time? But no, I’m good… it’s… it felt good?”

“More?” Nick stroked his thumb across Griffin’s forehead.

Griffin nodded, opening his mouth and looking up at Nick in anticipation, taking a deep breath.

Nick placed his other hand atop Griffin’s head as well, holding him steady, and gently maneuvered the tip of his cock between Griffin’s lips. Griffin teased his tongue against the sensitive spot just beyond the tip, and Nick groaned, pulling his head slowly forward, easing his length into Griffin’s mouth fully, and holding him in place.

This time, Griffin anticipated the burn in his chest, the pounding of his pulse, and felt his head begin to spin a bit. The lack of breath was heightening every sense, and his cock was throbbing, almost painfully hard. He continued to lick and suck Nick as long as he could, then finally couldn’t hold off any longer and gave a moan, blinking up at him again to signal him to pull back.

Nick released him and Griffin came off him gasping, head down, pulling in gulps of cool air. Nick let him breathe for a moment, then curled a finger up his chin, angling him up to make eye contact. “Still good, honey?” he said softly, thumb brushing along Griffin’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped his eye.

Griffin’s head was still spinning, but he nodded, smiling up at Nick.

“Ready for something else?” Nick held out his hands, motioning for Griffin to take them. He unclasped them from behind him, stretching them for a moment, then took Nick’s grasp and stood. 

Nick pulled Griffin into his arms, giving him a gentle kiss, holding him tightly for a moment. He squeezed Nick close, nuzzling his cheek against Nick's soft beard, delighting in the feel of it against his skin, letting the dizziness pass.

He felt so warm and comfortable in the arms of his lover, that when he felt Nick's hand firmly slap his ass and grab tightly, it was that much more startling. 

“Oh!” he gasped, his hips thrusting forward to press against Nick, grinding them together for a blissful moment.

“Yeah?” Nick murmured against his shoulder. Griffin felt his hand move away, knew that it was hovering in the air, and tensed himself in Nick’s arms, waiting.

He stayed that way, frozen, for a few moments, and just as he decided there wasn’t another slap coming, and relaxed his body - SMACK! Harder this time, a sharp sting against his skin.

“FUCK,” he groaned, gripping his arms around Nick as his knees threatened to give out under him. The rush of adrenaline coursing through him was keeping him upright, but barely.

“I think I know what you need, honey,” Nick said softly. Releasing his hold on Griffin, he continued, “Take the rest of that off.”

Griffin felt his face flush hot with a mixture of embarrassment and need. He quickly removed his pants and boxers, tossing them aside, and waited for Nick to instruct him further. His throbbing cock ached to be touched. 

Nick sat on the side of the bed, and motioned for Griffin to lay across his lap. “Just lay back, relax, get comfortable, and let me take care of you.”


End file.
